The application of deicing chemicals to surfaces is a well established practice, and devices used for applying chemicals currently exist. Such devices include wheel driven salt spreaders, truck mounted salt spinners and other mechanical systems, like that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,006, an endless chain delivery system of a salt spreader. The inventor of this device, Bernard J. Ask, has received U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,272 for an automated deicing system, with both liquid and granular chemical variants. No small scale, integrated portable reservoir/pump/controller device is known, however, for providing for icing protection by a stationary, liquid deicing agent spreader for use on small surface areas.